coppercabfandomcom-20200214-history
WHY CAN'T WE ALL GET ALONG?
"WHY CAN'T WE ALL GET ALONG?" is the 14th episode of CopperCab. Synopsis **LYRICS TO MY SONG ARE AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS DESCRIPTION** I KNOW MY SINGING IS HORRIBLE AND THE SONG WASN'T GREAT.. BUT I WAS JUST FEELING REALLY MELANCHOLY ABOUT THINGS IN MY LIFE NOT EXACTLY GOING THE RIGHT WAY.. AND I'M JUST SICK OF ALL THIS HATE ON THE INTERNET AND IN THE WORLD.. WITH THE QURAN BURNINGS AND 9/11 AND ALL THESE DISASTERS.. I JUST SANG OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD.. NONE OF MY LYRICS WERE WRITTEN DOWN IN FRONT OF ME.... I'VE BEEN TOLD THAT SINGING CAN BRING PEOPLE TOGETHER AND STOP HATE. HOPEFULLY THIS WILL DO SOME OF YOU SOME GOOD.. NO THIS IS NOT MY MUSIC VIDEO, THAT WON'T BE OUT FOR ANOTHER WEEK OR 2... THANKS TO MY SUPPORTERS WHO KEEP ME GOING, WITHOUT YOU GUYS IT WOULD JUST BE HATERS AND SPAMMING FUCKTARDS WHO TRY TO KEEP ME DOWN AND FEELING LIKE SHIT.. THANKS A LOT... SUPPORTERS YOU HONESTLY DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH YOU MEAN TO ME. I LOVE YOU GUYS. -MICHAEL SINCE SOME OF YOU WANTED THE LYRICS TO MY SONG HERE THEY ARE.. LYRICS: WHY CAN'T WE ALL GET ALONG? WHY CAN'T WE ALL GET ALONG? STOP HATING ONE ANOTHER WHY CAN'T WE ALL GET ALONG? I JUST WANT TO KNOW.. WHY THIS WORLD CAN'T GO ON I WANNA KNOW WHY THIS WORLD JUST CAN'T GET ALONG.. WITH ONE ANOTHER REACH INTO YOUR HEARTS!! GRAB YOUR SOULS!! PULL EM OUT.. PUT EM ALL TOGETHER MAKE EM ONE WHOLE! BONDE TOGETHER DON'T SEPERATE NO, NO, NO, NO NO NO NO NO NO.. LIVE YOUR LIFE LIVE IT FREE TAKE YOUR HANDS AND GRAB EM ONE ANOTHER SET YOURSELF FREE A HUH YEAH WHY CAN'T WE ALL JUST GET A LONG OH YEAH AHUH AND YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO LIVE TOGETHER IN HARMONY SOFT LIKE A FEATHER WHY CAN'T WE ALL GET ALONG? WHY CAN'T WE ALL GET ALONG!! TAKE MY HAND, OH.. TAKE MY HAND OH.. WHY CAN'T WE ALL GET ALONG?? STOP HATING ON EACH OTHER.. WE ARE ALL LIVING UNDER THE SAME SKY WHY CAN'T ANYONE REALISE THAT WE'RE ALL LIVING UNDER THE SAME SKY AND AS I GAZE INTO THIS MOON I THINK OF THEM WHO HATE AND SOON I WILL NOT UNDERSTAND HOW TO CRY... BECAUSE I'LL BE FILLED WITH SO MUCH ANGER AND ANGUISH THAT I JUST CAN'T SUSTAIN THIS HATRED THAT I'M TAKIN EVERYDAY OF MY LIFE.. SO PLEASE STOP THE HATING TONIGHT TONIGHT... TONIGHT.. TONIGHT.. Reception This video has received mostly unfavorable reactions from viewers and the YouTube community. People criticized Michael, telling him he sings bad and that his song and lyrics to it stinks. He later mentioned this in a later video, telling the haters he does not care if they tell him his singing is bad and that he came up with the song at the top of his head. As well, he stated he thought it would get through to them, but it did not as they continued to leave hate comments. Trivia * Throughout the whole video, Michael is sitting in his car while singing and people can be seen passing by in some place behind Michael's car. * The lyrics in the description are wrong, compared to the ones Michael sings. * In "UPDATE ON RAP VIDEO AND OTHER NEWS!!", after yelling at people to stop saying that "WHY CAN'T WE ALL GET ALONG?" had something to do with the rap video because it did not at all, Michael said that he thought his song would get through to the haters, but it failed to do so. Category:Videos Category:CopperCab Videos